


Forbidden

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is a lowly palace guard and he should not see Makoto as it is forbidden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> A few people will have noticed that I deleted my Arabian!AU multi-part the Mercenary and the Merchant's Son. I did this as I don't think I'll have time to complete it due to my RL and *trying* to write some original work. So I decided to re-write a few of my ideas into a one-shot and here it is. Thanks for reading!

Sousuke knew the layout of the palace with his eyes closed. He had been a guard of the royal family since birth, born into a long-line of warriors and he had been learning the ways of the palace and fighting since he’d been old enough to hold a blade. He knew the palace, knew the secret pathways and he knew where all the members of the royal household slept having stood outside all of their rooms at some point in his young life.

For years he had done his duty silently and stoically. That was the way it was meant to be and how he’d been taught to be. Sousuke was a serious young man – some would say sullen but that was what it meant to be a guard. He’d already had to defend the palace from mercenaries and assassins plentiful times and he’d killed on behalf of the royal family so he knew the importance of his duty. He’d travelled the desert and been a warrior. So he was not going to do his job lightly.

As a guard, Sousuke could be assigned in any area of the palace he was needed and he was happy to protect his post whichever it was yet tonight was a rare night to himself. During his brief periods of respite, Sousuke was not like the other guards. They always had plenty to do to waste the scant hours they had to themselves and the generous pay of the royal family but Sousuke didn’t do as they did.

Sousuke didn’t need Iwatobi’s dens and brothels. He didn’t need the heady smell of herbs lingering on the air and he didn’t need the pleasure promised by barely clothed women. He’d been there before – visited them after his first kill and he was unsure of who he was anymore. Found pleasure in forgetting and the haze of smoke around his head as some girls head was in his lap. But he didn’t need that now. He didn’t need them as he had somewhere to go in the palace.

Even though it was Sousuke’s night off from duty, the palace was still guarded to the same extent and it would be hard to get to where he wanted to be. He knew this as at the beginning of every night’s duty, the captain for the shift would talk to the men and do a register of the tonight’s roster and Sousuke hadn’t been there and some of his fellow guards would notice. Some wouldn’t – some would just be convinced that Sousuke was on duty and would just wave him on but some would _know_ and some would suspect and Sousuke would get himself into trouble.

And more than that. He’d get _him_ into trouble.

He didn’t want that. Didn’t know what the consequence of that would be. He imagined the royal family would not be happy to find their eldest son and heir apparent in bed with another man and he knew the punishment could be severe. Sousuke would take any punishment as his life meant nothing – he was expendable, meant to serve and protect and die – but Makoto didn’t deserve exile or beatings or worse. He may be the precious first born but the palace had its tradition and rules. So Sousuke had to be careful.

Sticking to the shadows was not a problem and Sousuke used the route least guarded. He knew the times the guards changed locations and used those moments to his advantage, hiding behind tapestries and behind large plants as though he was playing an elaborate game of hide and seek. There was a point he was crouched behind a large ornate flower pot and leaves tickled at his head and Sousuke almost laughed. Not because of the plant but because he felt _young_ and free for a moment. He felt like he was having fun and it was all due to Makoto.

Then he spotted his moment and grew serious again, stepping lightly and down another ornate corridor, getting to his location slowly but surely, anticipation rising in his belly.

It was always difficult to arrange these moments as Sousuke rarely seemed to guard Makoto. He tended to be near the front gates or his duties tended to be to protect the twins. He knew why – Sousuke was one of the strongest guards and due to his prowess and ability to attack and kill without remorse those who threatened the family, he was placed in the more “important” areas. Not that Makoto wasn’t important, just that he at least could defend himself. Sousuke knew that as in some of their nights together, he had helped Makoto with his combat training, Sousuke’s steady hands and clear instructions helping him with his posture and poise so that he could better fight.

The twins were more vulnerable, the front gates more vulnerable and so Sousuke was most often stationed there but on those rare occasions he guarded Makoto, it allowed him to share brief kisses and promises, arranging times when they could spend more time together.

Like this night. Sousuke was finally approaching the wing of the palace where Makoto slept and he knew he only had one more corridor to navigate. The royal family were all scattered around the large palace for protection – the plan being that if they were attacked, their enemies were less likely to find all of them and some of them would escape so Makoto’s room lay away from his parents and siblings, blissfully so. There were his tutor’s rooms nearby so they would still have to be somewhat quiet but Sousuke knew there was little chance of discovery.

As he rounded the finally corridor, he saw Makoto’s guard for tonight and he smirked slightly. He had hoped Makoto’s guard was someone familiar, a friend, and he had ascertained early in the day it was. It wasn’t an accident or a coincidence as Sousuke had asked his friend to assist him in his quest.

His friend Rin had looked at him with an amused teasing glance when Sousuke had first asked him to help him on his quest to spend a night with the Prince.  Rin had been raised a guard, just as Sousuke had, but had joined the royal families army for some years and travelled the acrid lands. He’d returned, battle scarred and burdened years later and only through friendship among the guards and a certain blue eyed guard did he not fall into a life of vice and debauchery, the memories of his deeds haunting him.

Rin thought Sousuke was stupid to risk so much for the Prince. Rin thought he was a damn idiot for asking for his help. But Rin also knew that Sousuke was in love with Makoto and so he helped. Rin had asked for Makoto’s guard duty – complaining to the captain Sei that he needed an easier assignment due to a wound hurting and Sei, harsh at times but compassionate at others agreed.

As Sousuke approached, Rin looked up. He had been stood slouched against the wall just a short few steps away from the door. His pose had been relaxed and he started at the sound of footsteps. He probably feared it was the captain, checking that the guards were in their posts and acting appropriately and it appeared to be a relief when it was Sousuke.

“Sousuke,” he said, his smile broad as he offered a hand.

Sousuke took it, an old child-hood handshake meaning they clapped hands a few times before clasping each other’s hand tight.

“You took your time.”

Rolling his eyes, Sousuke grunted. “You knew I had to sneak.”

“And you’re far too big to be sneaky.”

The response from Sousuke was a hit to the shoulder and Rin feigned that he was in pain, his hand touching at the spot.

“Ow…,” he whined and winced, “always gotta hit the injured shoulder… least remember which one it is some time.”

For a second, Sousuke was about to apologise to his long-time friend until a smirk crossed his face. “Kidding… you should go in, right?”

Sousuke shook his head at Rin. “Yeah… we’ll try to be quiet.”

Rin answered with a laugh. “Hey… I promise I won’t hear thing.”

Smiling, Sousuke stepped towards the door and rapped his knuckles gently against the ornate wood. He didn’t wait for a “come in” or other instruction, only entered the room and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and closing Rin and the world out.

His eyes scanned the familiar room, the expense and luxury apparent in tapestries and the fabric that hung from walls, the cushions and blankets that covered the bed and the rugs and pillows that covered the floor. The room smelt of incense and flowers and as Sousuke stepped forward he expected to spy Makoto in the bed.

Yet he wasn’t there. Or he didn’t seem so. Stepping further in, Sousuke saw a lump in the bed but it appeared to be made of pillows and he felt a slight hint of disappointment in his gut. As the fantasy that kept him alive during his dull guard duties or the lonely night in the guards barracks was the one of Makoto in his bed waiting, his body naked and glistening in the hot night air and his bottom lip between his teeth. Makoto had waited for him like that before but not tonight.

“Makoto?” he whispered as he tried to figure out where Makoto was.

“Don’t move.”

Sousuke suddenly heard the voice and felt arms wrap around him. He felt the sharpness of a blade around his throat and he smiled as he felt the press of Makoto’s body against his back. He smiled as he suddenly realised that Makoto had wanted to get the drop on him – show him that he had taken notice during their lessons together and Sousuke felt a flood of relief. It wasn’t that he thought Makoto was captured or worse – he was sure it would be near impossible to get past Rin – but he did worry that perhaps Makoto would grow weary of the sneaking and their brief trysts. That maybe he would opt to marry some woman and forget all about Sousuke. And that would be fine as Sousuke would have to live with that. But Makoto hadn’t and so Sousuke didn’t move, only surrendered in the strong arms of Makoto.

At least for a moment. As Sousuke only surrendered briefly, only for a mere moment as a second later, he raised his hand and grabbed for Makoto’s wrist, squeezing. The blade fell to the floor with an audible clatter, Makoto gasping out his surprise as Sousuke turned swiftly, their eyes meeting and Sousuke’s hand still tight around Makoto’s wrist so much so it made his dominant hand useless.

“Good try,” Sousuke complimented, a smile on his face as he began to loosen his grip on Makoto but that smile vanished as Makoto surprised him.

Makoto kicked out, hard, a swipe to Sousuke’s legs that made him stumble and Makoto took advantage of that stumble and pushed Sousuke to the ground with a tackle to the waist. In a tumble of limbs, they ended up on the expensive rugs that lined the floor of Makoto’s bedroom, Makoto on top of Sousuke and having retrieved the blade in a quick motion, he had the knife poised at Sousuke’s throat once again.

This time Sousuke laughed, a low rumbling laugh that came from his stomach and Makoto cocked his head quizzically at Sousuke’s reaction.

“You have me beat… I surrender,” Sousuke said, his voice breathless from his laughter.

“You surrender?”

Sousuke nodded and Makoto smiled _that_ smile. The smile that made Sousuke’s heart beat faster, the smile that made Makoto’s eyes crinkle at the corner and make Sousuke want to lean up and kiss him. But he didn’t need to lean up as Makoto threw the knife away, throwing it to the floor as he leant down and kissed Sousuke soundly on the lips.

It was a fiery kiss, a kiss that made Sousuke hot within seconds. Makoto’s tongue swiped and teased over Sousuke’s lips and he opened his mouth wide to allow him entry. Their tongues twined, twisting and Sousuke’s hands wandered to Makoto’s body – a hand reaching to cup at the back of Makoto’s head, feeling the silky softness of the hair there. 

The worry Sousuke had of the Prince growing bored of him evaporated then as the way Makoto kissed him reminded Sousuke of one of his own experiences. Of being a lost warrior in the desert, desperate for water and finally finding somewhere to drink. It felt like Makoto was drowning in him and Sousuke didn’t mind as greedy hands touched his chest, his thighs and his jaw, insistent lips moving against his own.

“Sousuke,” Makoto whispered and he backed off, sitting back on his heels as he straddled Sousuke.

The way he looked then made Sousuke breathe out ragged breaths as Makoto looked debauched, hair plastered to his forehead from sweat and the loose shirt he was wearing falling off his shoulder. Sousuke bucked his hips up, his body hot and arousal spiking but instead of Makoto grinding back into Sousuke’s body, he got to his feet and offered his hand.

“Come with me,” he whispered.

Despite confusion, Sousuke took that hand and let Makoto help him to his feet. Makoto kept his grip on Sousuke’s hand as he led them out of the bedroom to Sousuke’s surprise and Rin gave a puzzled look as they passed but said nothing. As Makoto only needed to glance in the direction of the guard to silence him and Rin knew that Makoto would be safe. He had Sousuke after all.

Sousuke had thought he knew all the hidden places in the palace. He thought he knew every door way and corridor, every stair case and every potential and exit but as Makoto held his hand tight, Sousuke soon discovered he didn’t. As they rounded a corner he didn’t know existed they arrived at a doorway he never knew about and through the door was the sound of running water and the rustle of leaves. As Makoto led him through into a walled garden, a small enclave in the middle of the palace enclosed by brick walls but open to the sun and stars and Sousuke felt his eyes widen at the small paradise he found himself in.

It smelt lush – the smell of plants and flowers he didn’t know and the place was lit by the moonlight and stars. Makoto shut the door behind them, a noise that broke the peaceful atmosphere but only for a moment and Sousuke turned to see Makoto strip slowly, his clothing falling to the cold marble under foot.

“Makoto…” he murmured, his voice tight as he watched Makoto walk away from him, his incredible back and rear on display as he moved. His eyes – so focused on the lines of Makoto’s muscles and the shape of his ass did not take in what Makoto was walking towards but it was the source of the running water as in the middle of the garden was a pool.

It was a small pool, a small fountain in the middle where the water trickled constantly and Makoto smiled as he looked back at where Sousuke stood dumbfounded.

“Join me.”

Sousuke nodded dumbly, his fingers fumbling with his robes as he did follow, his brain numb from the sight of Makoto walking into the shallow water, it stopping just at his waist when he stopped in the middle near the fountain. Once he was near the fountain, Makoto scooped up water in his hands and poured it over his head and face, the ripples and rivulets streaming down his skin and Sousuke longed to lick at the water. Yet first he needed to be naked too.

His fingers finally co-operating, Sousuke removed his robes, his loose fit trousers following and pooling around his feet. Makoto was staring then, his eyes narrowing on Sousuke’s body and he did not feel ashamed as those green eyes took him in. Sometimes Sousuke felt self-conscious due to the wounds that covered his body – the scars that never truly healed but then Makoto didn’t care about them – only brushed them with his lips. It made Sousuke feel less of a monster.

Sousuke’s steps felt impossibly slow as he stepped into the water, the liquid cool on his overheated skin as it lapped around his ankles and up to his knees.

“I didn’t know this was here.”

Makoto cocked his head. “The royal family have to keep _some_ secrets. We wouldn’t want you guards in here.”

“Should I go?” Sousuke teased as he stepped towards Makoto, the water now covering his hips.

“No… _you_ can be here.”

He was sure he shouldn’t be here – that Sousuke should never know this small slice of paradise existed – but he was not going to complain where his hands were resting at Makoto’s hips and he could feel naked slick skin underneath his fingertips. It was forbidden but everything about them was forbidden.

The kind beautiful Prince should marry some equally beautiful Princess. Makoto should produce beautiful children and heirs to his parent’s empire and Sousuke should be forgotten as some teenage fling and experimentation. Yet Makoto continued to want him and Sousuke would continue to sneak to his room and find solace in his lips, in his arms, with Makoto pressed underneath him. It didn’t matter that it was forbidden. It felt _right._

Sousuke watched a rivulet of water travel from Makoto’s hair and slide down his cheek and Sousuke leant forward, licking at the droplet as he pressed his body to Makoto’s, the water rippling around them as their bodies slid together. Their groins, covered slightly by water met and Sousuke could feel Makoto’s hardening cock. His own mirrored Makoto’s desire and Sousuke let one of his hands delve to groin and stroke.

He felt Makoto shiver, his body jerk towards Sousuke as his hand pumped at his cock. Makoto went from half hard to fully within a few confident strokes and Sousuke jerked his own hips, his cock hardening as he ground up against Makoto’s firm thigh. A hand wrapped around Sousuke firmly and it was Sousuke’s turn to shiver as Makoto’s hand pumped him, a thumb going to tip and teasing there as Sousuke let his mouth descend to throat, licking at lapping at Makoto’s pulse as they rocked together in the water.

“Missed you…” Makoto moaned and Sousuke’s answer was a mumbled ascent into Makoto’s skin.

A hand was now grabbing at Sousuke’s ass and he moaned as he felt his ass cheek being gripped, his hips bucking forward at the dominant touch. He should feel used by Makoto, Sousuke knew he should as he was weak in this situation – he could do nothing but crawl to the Prince’s room and hope for sex but it wasn’t like that. Not when Sousuke trailed his lips up to Makoto’s mouth, hovering in front of his face for a moment, breath ghosting over lips as busy hands stroked and touched.

“Fuck me,” Sousuke whispered.

Makoto gasped, his eyes widening but Sousuke knew he would not say no to Sousuke’s request. “I don’t…” he mumbled out.

Yet Sousuke silenced the protests, pressed his mouth firmly to Makoto’s moist parted lips and thrust his tongue inside, kissing Makoto with force and passion, open-mouthed need.

Sousuke let one of his hands join Makoto’s where it was at his ass and he gripped at Makoto’s wrist to indicate what he wanted. Makoto seemed to weaken any resolve or protest then and Sousuke shuddered slightly when he felt the pressure of a finger at his hole, the slight touch enough to make his deprived body react.

Sousuke knew Makoto didn’t want to hurt him – conscious of all those old injuries over his body and the shoulder that had never truly healed from all his battles. It was why Sousuke had fucked Makoto all those previous times – had the Prince on his hands and knees, Sousuke’s cock filling him and ramming into him harshly as they moved together on the silken bedspreads or had Makoto underneath him, his legs folded up so Sousuke could see each hitch of breath, see Makoto’s cock leak beads of pre-cum as he got close. They had been good but not as good as Sousuke hoped it would feel to have Makoto in him. He wanted that rock hard cock in his ass, pounding him, fucking him, his own cock screaming for release as Makoto dominated him, as Makoto made him feel full, wanted and needy. He wanted it badly and he bucked into Makoto’s touch, encouraging.

Yet Makoto pushed back, put the hand that had been wrapped around Sousuke's cock to his chest and pushed over Sousuke's heart. Sousuke almost feared it was a rejection but only briefly as Makoto was smiling, his green eyes glimmering under the star light.

“There are blankets and rugs. I brought oil…”

Makoto’s head indicated towards the side of the pool and Sousuke walked there, leaning down to prepare the ground. It would not be luxury of the bed but Sousuke didn’t mind as felt Makoto slap lightly at his ass cheek as he leant down, his own cock throbbing from the hint of violence.

As Sousuke got back to his feet, he felt Makoto slide in behind him, his body pressing tight to Sousuke’s back. He could feel the outline of Makoto’s cock and Sousuke knew it would not take long for it to be in him.

“Let me…” Sousuke moaned out and Makoto backed off long enough for Sousuke to do what he planned.

Sousuke turned to face Makoto and then got on his knees and smirked. He felt a power beyond what he had felt so far with the Prince as he looked up, seeing the flush of his cheeks and how lust had blown out his eyes. He licked at the impressive cock in front of him at first before he hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob on it, savouring it as though it was the most delicious treat. At the same time, he fumbled for the oil and coated his fingers before he pushed them into his hole with more force than Makoto would’ve used, he was sure.  He needed to open up quickly as he was already so wound up, so ready, so needy that he feared he would not last long once it actually came to the fuck and he wanted to ensure Makoto enjoyed himself.

That they both did.

He felt a hand hard in his hair and Sousuke moved back.

“I was going to…” Makoto said, a small apologetic smile on his face and Sousuke nodded as Makoto got to his knees in front of him. “You look…”

Makoto didn’t finish his words as Sousuke couldn’t help the moan that left his own lips from his fingers. He was sure he looked ridiculous, water and sweat down his body, his hair obscuring his eyes and his fingers working inside him. He was probably the least sexy sight the Prince had seen but Makoto only licked his lips and reached for the oil as he pressed forward.

“On your back.”

Blinking the water from his eyes, Sousuke felt confused but that was a brief moment of confusion as he felt a hand on his chest.

“Let me.”

Nodding, dazed, Sousuke removed his own fingers from inside him and laid back on the rug not thinking about his discomfort as Makoto loomed above him, bathed in moonlight. A shiver passed over Sousuke’s body – a breeze and the chill from the water but it was a brief thing as a moment later he was hot, impossibly hot from the press of Makoto’s body and lips, the feel of his fingers inside.

It was intense, always was with Makoto but it felt even more so than usual. Maybe it was the excitement of the location, the stars that gave them limited light or maybe it was always this way – the excitement from the danger and the forbidden nature of their relationship but Sousuke felt every swipe of tongue, slide of finger and every breath like it was all consuming. Like it was taking him over.

That he was no longer the lost warrior and guard. Like he was something more. And he let himself be taken away from his life and reality as Makoto stretched him, as Makoto opened him.

“Ready?” Makoto asked, his voice like a sigh and Sousuke nodded, the motion making him dizzy and his shoulder ache but none of that mattered when Makoto slid inside and Sousuke felt every inch, his fingers digging into the rug underneath from the feeling.

It was to anchor him but it did no good when Makoto’s face was hovering inches from his own and his eyes were sparkling.

 “Don’t forget… I will always want you.”

Makoto’s words were barely whispers and Sousuke wondered whether Makoto knew his worries – knew how he felt like this was all temporary and he wondered if Makoto had something to tell him. But Sousuke didn’t have time to worry what it meant as then Makoto moved and flexed his hips, the move sending shivers down Sousuke’s spine and making him dig his fingers into the flesh of Makoto’s back hard.

The thrusts were slow at first, measured long slides and Sousuke wrapped his legs around Makoto’s waist and met his thrusts, the pleasure escalating through his over-sensitive body. His cock, trapped between their bodies, rubbed on Makoto’s abs and it leaked pre-cum as the pace began to increase, sweat and water mixing on their skins.

“Fuck…,” Sousuke moaned out, biting on his bottom lip as he felt Makoto’s cock deep inside and he jerked up demanding more from the Prince, demanding everything in the moonlight of the secret garden in the middle of the palace.

Makoto only sighed out little gasped breaths indicating his own pleasure and Sousuke clenched around his cock to wring out an impassioned moan from those lips. “Sou…suke…” he whispered, breathless.

Their fuck wasn’t going to last – their time together too brief and too short – and Sousuke knew he was close from Makoto’s expert thrusts and he could tell Makoto was too. As Makoto had his eyes closed, his tongue peeking out between his lips and his forehead was knitted in concentration and Sousuke moved one of his hands from Makoto’s shoulder to touch at his jaw.

Makoto leaned into Sousuke’s hand, kissing at his palm and opening his eyes to look at Sousuke.  The thrusts paused momentarily and Sousuke saw his moment, his chance to gain the upper hand and with a harsh push and a roll, he gained the leverage to reverse their positions.

On top, looking down, Sousuke gazed down at Makoto and smiled before he bunched his thighs and began to thrust himself up and down on Makoto’s cock, his pace fast as he reached to touch his own dick, stroking himself fast as he brought them both to climax.

The powerful moves of his body hurt his shoulder and his old war wounds but Sousuke ignored that as he felt Makoto deep inside, his own cock twitching in his palm as orgasm approached, the feel of white hot pleasure building in his stomach and coursing through his skin. Sousuke came first, a quick jerk of his wrist bringing him to completion, his cum splattering onto the defined muscles of Makoto’s abs and chest. It paused his thrusts briefly but Makoto didn’t care as he grabbed for Sousuke’s hips and he thrust up a few times hard until he moaned out loudly.

Sousuke knew what the moan meant and he felt the still of hips and the stickiness of cum inside him and with that Sousuke collapsed onto Makoto’s body, letting his limbs relax as let his head rest in Makoto’s collarbone.

Not sure how long they laid there, Sousuke only enjoyed the scent of Makoto’s skin and the taste of his sweat as he licked lightly, savouring Makoto as much as he could.

As he knew what would happen next. He’d leave and he’d return to the guard’s quarter and sleep. And he’d see Makoto sometimes, he might even see every day but Sousuke would be back to the dutiful guard and they would pretend not to know one another. As it was forbidden and it always would be.

“I should go,” Sousuke said, pushing himself off Makoto’s body and feeling the aches in all of his limbs from the exertion.

He got to his feet, shaking slightly from the pleasure still thrumming from his veins and he went to the water to wash away the sweat and cum before he dressed again. He could feel Makoto’s gaze on him every moment and Sousuke felt shy all of a sudden as he re-dressed, unsure why Makoto had been so intense this night and why it had seemed so different.

It seemed he would find out once they were both dressed, when they were collecting the rugs and the oil and preparing to leave as Makoto put his hand gently on Sousuke shoulders, stopping him from leaving the secret garden.,

“Help me…I need to leave here.”

Sousuke looked over at Makoto, at his sad face, at the wetness in his eyes and Sousuke gave a slight raise of eyebrow.

“My parents want me… Nevermind,” Makoto said with a shake of head and smile, “I just wanted some good memories here before… I always loved this place as a child… Will you help me? Escape here?”

Makoto looked up shyly and Sousuke knew what it would mean. It would mean they would have to run away and hide. That they would have to fight mercenaries and bandits as it was likely Makoto’s parents would put a price on his safe return. It would be a hard life that Makoto was not as ready as he thought he was. But Sousuke would do it – he would sacrifice his comfortable life in the guard’s barracks for Makoto.

“It’ll be hard,” Sousuke warned and he saw Makoto’s head drop. But Sousuke stopped that, reached for Makoto’s jaw and made him look into his eyes. “But we’ll do it… I can’t promise it’ll be okay but…”

“I know,” Makoto said with a nod, “but together…”

“Yeah, together,” Sousuke confirmed and with that he leaned in for a kiss that tasted of salt and spring water and he knew that it would take some time and take some planning but soon they would escape.

And once they did, their love would no longer be forbidden.


End file.
